


Overnight

by supermagicalshounen



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Spit As Lube, Takes place in season 1, finally wrote smut with two cis dudes, god forgive me, i'm probably forgetting to tag things, jon is tsundere, martin is everything, slight hand fetish, this sex is not emotionally fulfilling, we will see how long that lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Jon stays late to work at the archives, and finds that both he and Martin are having trouble sleeping. Martin insists on keeping him company.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively new to TMA, not too far into season 3 as i post this. but i'm absolutely in love with this ship and i had to write something with them. takes place not too long before the season 1 finale. also i haven't written british characters since i was a teenager so hopefully i'm not too noticeably rusty lmao. Enjoy!

Jon hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in about a week. Nightmares about silver, wriggling worms kept waking him up, making him feel sick and uneasy. He’d resigned himself to instead staying late at work, trying to organize statements and keep himself occupied with busy work. He figured he might as well do something useful instead of tossing and turning fitfully in bed at home. Besides, it was nice having some time alone at work to organize and study without interruptions. Except of course-

“Jon?” Martin’s soft voice and even softer knock on the door were unmistakable. “Are you still here?” Jon sighed deeply and took off his glasses, rubbing his face wearily before he answered. 

“Yes, Martin. What do you want?” The door opened gently, and Martin stood in its frame, dressed in pajama pants and a worn t-shirt. 

“It’s awfully late for you to still be here… are you sure you don’t need to go home and rest?” Jon huffed. That was rich coming from Martin, stood there with the unmistakable dark circles of insomnia under his eyes. Jon supposed he couldn’t entirely blame him though. The worms had forced Martin into essentially living at the institute until they found a way to return things to some semblance of normalcy. 

“I’m fine. Did you come here just to nag me, or do you have anything important to say?”

“Oh! Right, um… I can’t sleep, so I was gonna make some tea. D’you want any?” Jon looked at the clock on his wall. It was well past midnight, and he could feel the first hints of drowsiness starting to tug at his eyelids. He didn’t want to go home yet, though. 

“Yes, I’ll have some. Bring the honey and sugar with you when you come back, I’ll sweeten it myself.” Jon said finally, looking back at his work, making a point to not look at Martin. 

“Sure thing!” Martin said cheerfully. Jon was almost amazed at how the other man managed to almost always seem so… kind. It was annoying, and almost suspicious. He doubted Martin harbored any ill will (be it towards him or anyone else) but he could never be sure how much of Martin’s airheadedness was genuine. 

Jon crossed one leg over the other, flipping through files absentmindedly. The lack of sleep had him feeling a bit fuzzy, and he’d been so occupied lately with keeping his thoughts off Jane Prentiss and her worms (unproductive thoughts, anyway) that he hadn’t had much time to relax at all. He felt tense all over, his back and shoulders aching from being hunched over his desk so much. Hopefully the cup of warm tea would do him some good. 

After a while, Martin returned, one mug in each hand, and a bottle of honey, tin of sugar cubes, and a couple spoons tucked between the fold of his elbows. Jon almost laughed at the sight, but he managed to hold back as he took his mug from Martin, who set the sugar and honey down on the table, along with a spoon. 

“Thank you.” Jon said, expecting Martin to leave. He didn’t, and the archivist looked up at him. “Is there something else you need?”

“Well, I was wondering if you needed any help? I figured since we both can’t sleep, I might as well try and be of some use to you. Keep my mind off… things.” Martin said sheepishly. Jon tapped his pen on the desk, thinking. He did feel a bit of pity for his assistant, and after all helping Jon was his job…

“Alright. Pull up a chair, I’ll figure out something for you to do.” He said, making sure not to look at him. He did that a lot, possibly in some effort to keep Martin from thinking he was as endearing as he tried to be, at least to his boss. Jon could still see him smile slightly out of the corner of his eye, though.

“Thanks!” Martin said, pulling up a chair from near one of the bookshelves in the room and sitting down by the side of the desk. “So, what do you want me to do?”

Jon twirled his pen between his fingers, gritting his teeth as he felt his joints ache from taking notes and flipping through file after file. 

“A hand massage would be fantastic.” He said dryly.

“I can do that!” Martin said, reaching over and taking Jon’s free hand suddenly. Jon yanked it away, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“That was a joke, you daft idiot.” He said, surprised at how flustered he was. 

“Oh! S-Sorry…” Martin’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and Jon sighed. 

“It’s fine. Look, just… go down to the library and find me this book.Think you can handle that?” He tore a piece of paper off a sheet in his notebook, scrawling down the name of a book and the author. “Can you read my handwriting?” He asked, aware that his messy scrawl, while efficient, might be hard for others to decipher. 

“Yeah, I’ve gotten pretty good at it by now.” Martin said. “I’ll um… I’ll get going then.”

“Right. Hurry up then.” Jon looked back down at his notebook as Martin left the room in a hurry. When the door shut, Jon sighed, looking over at the hand Martin had grabbed. Why had he gotten so flustered? It was probably just because Martin was being so forward. He really was an idiot, that one. Jon sat back and cracked his knuckles, wincing when it did nothing but make the cramping in his hands worse. He tossed a couple sugar cubes into his tea, drizzling a good bit of honey in it as well. He stirred it slowly, watching everything dissolve, and then took a sip. Earl grey. Well, at least with all Martin’s faults, he knew what Jon liked by now. 

Martin returned after a while, the book clutched to his chest. He handed it to his boss, his eyes searching Jon’s face for approval. 

“Thank you. Your tea’s probably gone cold by now. Sorry about that.” Jon said, flipping the book open without paying Martin much mind. His assistant took his seat, looking at Jon expectantly for his next task. 

“Is there anything else you need me to do? I can dust if you’d like.”

“Just drink your tea. I’ll let you know if I have anything for you to do. Read a book if you want. Don’t touch the statements though. I don’t trust you not to get everything all out of order.”

“Right. I’ll just… do that then.” Martin said awkwardly, finding a book from the shelf and sitting down. For a long while there was just silence, punctuated only by the occasional flip of pages, sip of tea, and Jon’s furious scrawling. He managed to write a good deal more, until suddenly his hand had decided that it was done, suddenly seizing up and cramping painfully. Jon hissed through his teeth, dropping his pen and clutching it with his other hand.

“Are you alright?” Martin asked, putting a hand on his boss’ arm.

“Fine. My damn hand just decided to cramp up on me.” Jon huffed, trying to flex his fingers, only to find that that was not a good idea.

“Here, let me see.” Martin held out his hands, and Jon hesitantly set his cramped hand upon them. “So, this may hurt a little bit, but it’ll help. Promise.” Martin took Jon’s stiff hand in his own, and Jon became acutely aware that Martin’s hands were very warm and soft. His touches were gentle as he slowly pressed his thumbs against the back of Jon’s palm, rubbing in circles. He was right, it did hurt, but not as badly as he’d thought, so Jon let him continue. “So,” Martin said after a bit, seeming to want to break the awkward silence, “is this helping at all? If it’s not I can stop.”

“It’s fine, Martin. It’s helping.” Jon sighed, his hand already having relaxed a bit.

“D’you always write by hand?” Martin asked after another moment.

“Yes. I prefer it to taking notes on computers. Partially because of the institute’s spotty track record with technology, partially because I find physical notes are easier to organize and less of a risk of being lost than ones stored on a computer if it messes up.” Jon replied, unsure why he was making conversation with Martin, who he didn’t tend to enjoy talking to at the best of times; yet here he was letting him rub a cramp out of his hand like they were old friends.

“That’s a good way to get carpal tunnel.” Martin said, almost teasingly.

“Most things done with one’s hands are usually a good way to get carpal tunnel. If it happens, it happens.” Jon said, smiling ever so slightly. “I’ve resigned myself to it at this point.” Martin chuckled softly.

“Still, you shouldn’t work yourself so hard. I…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “We all worry about you. Seeing you like this.”

“You don’t need to. I can take care of myself just fine.”

“Clearly.” Martin smirked, turning Jon’s hand over to rub his palm. They fell into a soft silence after that, and Jon found himself closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Martin’s warm hands working all the tension out of his cramped fingers one by one. It had been, admittedly, a long time since he’d had any sort of physical contact like this with anyone. Even if it was just Martin, and he was just massaging his hand, it felt amazing. Jon felt his shoulders relax, and he sighed deeply. It really did feel almost too good. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was starved for physical affection or not, but he figured it didn’t matter. 

When Martin was done with Jon’s first hand, he hesitated, but slowly took the other one into his grasp, beginning to work the tension out of that one as well. Jon let out a soft noise that was quite nearly a moan, thankful that he hadn’t even had to ask. He just hoped Martin hadn’t noticed the noise. The archivist bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to let on how nice it felt. His hands had always been a bit more sensitive than he’d care to admit, at least when it came to intimate touching. Oh God, was this intimate? He tried to brush the thought away, but as one of Martin’s thumbs dipped a little lower, towards his wrist, Jon let out a low groan in his throat without meaning to. He  _ really  _ hoped Martin didn’t notice that one.

“Erm, Jon?” Damn, perhaps his luck had run out. He opened his eyes, feeling like he was being pulled out of a particularly nice dream.

“Yes?”

“You um… Your… Well, it’s… ah…”

“For God’s sake, spit it out, Martin.” Jon huffed. Martin sheepishly nodded towards the area between Jon’s legs, and the archivist felt his face heat up as he realized what Martin had been trying to draw his attention to. Without even realizing when it had happened, Jon had gotten hard, no doubt making things very awkward between them now.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry.” Jon sputtered, trying as best as he could to keep his composure. He pressed his thighs together in a vain attempt to hide his erection, but it didn’t do much. He tried to pull his hands out of Martin’s grasp to cover himself, but his assistant held them tightly.

“D-D’you… have sensitive hands?” Martin looked slightly amused more than anything, though he was still blushing all the way to his ears. Jon averted his gaze, refusing to meet Martin’s eyes. He didn’t say anything. Martin lightly ran a finger over Jon’s hand, from his wrist to his fingertip. Jon felt a shiver run up his spine, and he couldn’t help but make a soft noise. While Martin was distracted, Jon yanked his hands away, covering himself.

“Are you quite finished?” He asked, huffing and trying to maintain his composure.

“S-Sorry…”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry. Getting excited like that was… unprofessional. I’ve just been working too hard lately to keep my mind off things, and I haven’t gotten any time to relax or anything.” He felt his heart pounding in his chest. “I don’t know why the hell I’m telling you of all people that-”

“N-No it’s okay! I’ve uh, I’ve been the same…” Martin swallowed, looking away. “Uh… I… I am your assistant… I could… help you out with that, if you… wanted…” He was mumbling, but Jon could still make out his words. He bit the inside of his cheek. He’d never considered doing something like that with Martin, but… He supposed it didn’t have to be anything serious. Strictly professional, at least as much as it could be. Jon couldn’t believe he was seriously considering taking Martin up on this. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation getting to him, or maybe he was just much more starved for intimacy than he thought, but…

“Alright.” He said curtly. Martin looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Wh-What? Really?” His eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

“Yes. As long as it’s… strictly professional. I suppose it would benefit both of us. We can’t work our best when we’re… pent up, as it were.” Jon knew he was blushing hard, but he tried not to think about it. Martin nodded eagerly.

“Right! Yes, of course.” He looked like this was something he’d been waiting for a long time. Jon briefly wondered if that was the case, but he quickly squashed the thought. Martin was eager about everything.

“One condition. I’m in charge. You’re going to do what I tell you. And as soon as we leave this room, this never happened, got it? We take this to our graves.” Jon said, suddenly serious. Martin nodded, looking at him expectantly.

“Of course! A-Anything you say.” Jon could see Martin’s freckles even through the blush on his face.

“Right.” Jon straightened himself up, getting almost into character. He pointed at the spot on the floor between his now parted legs. “Kneel there.” Martin did so without question, getting on the floor and looking up at Jon like a dog waiting to be given a command. The archivist swallowed hard, finding that he quite liked the view he had. 

“W-What now, Sir…?” Martin asked shyly. Jon felt his cock twitch, getting harder in his pants. How did Martin somehow know exactly how to get him worked up? Jon reached one hand forward, holding Martin’s chin, placing his thumb on the other man’s plump lower lip.

“Open.” He tapped it gently, and Martin obliged, eagerly opening his mouth. Jon let his thumb slip inside, and Martin’s warm, wet tongue pressed instinctively against the pad of his boss’ thumb without even being asked. Jon let out a soft noise of approval, allowing Martin to get his thumb decently wet before he pulled it back out of his mouth and rubbed it across his lips. He tapped his index and middle finger against Martin’s lower lip this time, slipping them inside when his assistant opened his mouth. “Suck.” He commanded, feeling more composed now that he was the one definitively in control. Martin fluttered his eyes closed and did as he was told, his tongue desperately stroking Jon’s skin, coating his fingers with saliva. After a moment, he pulled back slightly, until only the archivist’s fingertips remained on his lips, and then moved forward, taking his fingers back in all the way to the knuckle once again, his wide blue eyes looking up at Jon for approval. Jon felt his breath catch in his throat. He’d taken Martin for an innocent, unassuming virgin. Of course, there was still a chance he was one, but seeing him act like this, so different from his normal demure personality…

Jon slipped a third finger into his mouth, his eyelids growing heavier with arousal. His breathing was heavy and his cock was almost fully hard now. Jon used his free hand to grab Martin’s jaw roughly as he continued sucking on his fingers.

“I didn’t take you for a slut.” He smirked down at him, watching Martin’s gaze flutter away. The other man opened his mouth slightly, pulling off Jon’s fingers, sloppy strands of drool still connecting them to his lips.

“I-I’m not… I’m a virgin, actually…” He admitted, looking back up at his boss. Jon snickered.

“You could have fooled me.” He smeared Martin’s saliva on his lips again before slipping them back into his mouth. “You were certainly eager to get at my hands, weren’t you? Are you into that?” He dragged his fingers out again so Martin could answer.

“I-It’s not that... “ He murmured shyly. “It’s you I like…” He bit his lip, looking up at Jon once again. The archivist was a bit taken aback by this, but he kept his cool as best he could.

“And what is it about me that you like so much?” He asked almost teasingly.

“E-Everything…” Martin said, sounding a little desperate. “I like your voice and the way you dress and how cool you are…” He leaned in, ignoring Jon’s hand and resting his cheek instead on the other man’s inner thigh. “I like watching you work because you look so smart, I like talking with you when I get the chance…” He rubbed his cheek against Jon’s thigh, looking up at him with hazy, almost drunk eyes. “I like when you tell me what to do… And when you’re mean to me…” He was practically panting, and Jon felt himself getting truly flustered. He wasn’t sure how much of this was genuine, and how much of it was Martin getting into the moment. “A-And more than that… I… I love y-”

Jon quickly and wordlessly pressed his hand to Martin’s mouth, cutting him off. He felt his face burning now.

“Alright, enough of that…” He said, “Strictly professional. Remember?” Jon took his hand away, leaving Martin looking a little sad, and he undid his belt. Martin watched, and Jon slipped it around his neck, sliding it through the buckle to pull tight around Martin’s neck, (still leaving him enough room to breathe and loosen it if he wanted) making his assistant let out a soft whimper. Jon ran his fingers through Martin’s soft, wavy hair, pushing it off of his forehead to get a better look at him. His whole face was flushed, and his eyes were still slightly glazed with lust. 

“Ah…” Martin was panting lightly, and Jon was amused that he was so turned on without even being touched. Jon tugged the makeshift leash, pulling Martin’s face between his legs, pressing his cheek to his inner thigh once again. He was sure the other man could see his hard cock straining against his pants.

“What do you want?” Jon asked, feeling his heart beating harder.

“Y-You, Sir…” Martin breathed, looking up at him desperately. “Please… Let me make you feel good…” Jon’s breath hitched in his throat again, and he reached down to undo his pants. He shifted around to slide them down his legs, along with his underwear. His cock was fully exposed now, and the cool air of the archives along with Martin’s warm breath hitting it was enough to make him bite back a moan. Jon’s cock wasn’t anything special. He supposed it was quite average, really. But the way Martin was looking at it you’d have thought it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. 

Jon scooted forward in his seat, getting his cock closer to his assistant’s face. He pulled Martin back a bit by his hair, holding him in place like that and using his other hand to press his hard, leaking cock against Martin’s cheek. He smeared precum against it, groaning at the warmth and softness of Martin’s skin against his needy cock.

“Fuck…” Jon breathed, feeling Martin turn his head to run his tongue along the underside of his boss’ cock. Martin looked up at him, fluttering his long, thick eyelashes. 

“Please… I wanna make you cum, Sir…” He gasped, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. For a virgin, he really was acting like such a slut. Jon nodded breathlessly and tapped the head of his cock on Martin’s tongue a couple times before pulling him forward to take it down all the way. It wasn’t a difficult feat since Jon’s dick wasn’t incredibly big, but Martin still gagged a bit and whimpered loudly around it, making Jon moan loudly at the sensation.

“M-Martin… Ah…” He arched his back slightly as his assistant started to move, tongue pressed to the underside of Jon’s dick as he bobbed up and down on it. “Oh, f-fuck…” He felt his cock twitching on Martin’s tongue, and he knew he wouldn’t last long if he kept this up. “W-Wait, I don’t want to cum yet…” He gasped after a few more minutes of Martin’s eager, sloppy sucking. He pulled off, and looked up at Jon.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, and Jon could see that his cock was hard in his pants as well. 

“Here, hold on.” Jon stood up and moved things off of his desk before hopping up on it, his shirt now the only thing he was wearing. Martin seemed to get the idea and stood up as well. “Get undressed.” Jon said, loosening his tie so he could undo the top couple of buttons on his shirt. Martin nodded and eagerly did as he was told, and when Jon saw his cock finally bounce free, his eyes widened. It was much bigger than he’d anticipated. Martin was so soft and sweet, Jon would never have guessed his cock was so thick. It was on the long side too, uncut, with precum dribbling at the tip of the very pink head. Martin looked shy.

“Um… What now?” He asked. Jon blinked a few times to get his thoughts in order.

“Oh. Right. Um, here…” He reached over and pulled the other man closer by his makeshift leash, positioning his legs on either side of him so their dicks pressed together ever so slightly. Martin whined loudly, shivering all over. His cock gushed even more precum. Jon reached forward, rubbing the slit with his fingertip.

“My, my. You’re awfully sensitive…” He purred, watching Martin grow even more flustered.

“Ah… I-I can’t help it… I’m a virgin…” He replied.

“I think you could cum just from this if I decided to let you.”

“Nh… What are you planning on having me do…?”

“You’ll see.” Jon smirked, letting go of Martin’s leash and laying back on his desk, arms splayed above his head. “For now though, you can touch me if you’d like. However you want.” Martin reached out almost hesitantly, seemingly unsure if there was a catch. His warm hands slipped up under Jon’s white dress shirt, along his sides, making him shiver. He let his eyes flutter closed as Martin continued to feel him up. Martin soon reached for a button on Jon’s shirt.

“Can I?” He asked. His boss nodded, and Martin slowly began unbuttoning Jon’s shirt. When he was done, he let the front fall aside to get a good look at him. Jon had a thin frame, his ribs showing a little as he laid there. His stomach was flat, and he didn’t have a great deal of hair on his body to speak of. Martin let out a shuddery breath as he leaned in, pressing his body against Jon’s and making a move to kiss him before Jon put his hand over his mouth again.

“No kissing. Above the neck, anyway.” Jon said sternly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Martin nodded sadly, but he lowered his head, gently kissing his boss’ neck and then biting softly. “Mh… You can leave marks if you want. My shirt will cover it…” He sighed, tilting his head to expose more skin for Martin to leave hickeys on. Martin nodded and began to gently suck bruises onto Jon’s skin. The archivist made soft noises of approval and arousal as Martin marked up his neck, and then down to his chest. “Ah… H-Here…” Jon muttered, taking one of Martin’s hands and bringing his fingers to his lips. He ran his tongue over them briefly before taking two of them in his mouth, distracting Martin from his love biting to watch his boss seductively sucking his fingers. Jon left his mouth somewhat open, his tongue visible as he dragged it over his assistant’s fingers, coating them in his saliva. Martin felt his cock twitch against Jon’s, and he let out a soft whimper.

“Please…” He said, “I-I want you… So bad…” Jon smirked and pulled off of his fingers.

“Alright, I won’t tease you anymore since it’s your first time.” He arched his back a little, spreading his legs wider as he laid on the desk, looking up at Martin expectantly. “Go on. If you want to fuck me, you need to get me ready first.” Martin’s eyes widened and he blushed even harder. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t seem to find the words to say, so he just nodded and pressed his fingers against Jon’s hole, rubbing gently. The archivist bit his lip, letting his eyes flutter closed. Martin had to spit on his fingers several more times to get the necessary lubrication to even get one finger in, and Jon was just about to flip over so Martin could spit directly onto his hole when he felt one of his assistant’s thick fingers sink into him up to the knuckle. Jon whimpered loudly, much more loudly than he’d expected, and felt his cock twitch eagerly in response. Martin watched his boss with wide eyes, committing every noise and movement Jon made to memory. He didn’t want to forget making him feel like this.

“Nh, you do have to move, you know…” Jon breathed after a moment, snapping Martin out of his daze.

“Right! S-Sorry…” Martin gently slid his finger out, and then back in. He repeated this until Jon had relaxed enough around his finger that he could try and fit another in. He pressed the tip of his middle finger against his entrance, prodding alongside the first. He squeezed the tip of it in, and Jon shivered.

“F-Fuck… Ah, g-gentle… I guess there’s a reason you’re not supposed to just use spit as lube… But I don’t keep any at work so this is the best we’re going to get…” He huffed. Martin gave him a soft apology, but Jon just brushed it off and told him to keep going, and just be careful. Martin nodded and, bit by bit, he worked two fingers inside of him. Jon moaned loudly once they were both fully in, and Martin could see that his boss’ dick was absolutely gushing precum. They continued for a while, working all the way up to fitting three fingers comfortably inside Jon when he stopped Martin. 

“Okay, I think I’m as ready as I’m going to get. But first…” He hopped off the desk, kneeling down in front of Martin, taking the other man by surprise when he began to slowly stroke his cock. “We need to get you wet too…” He smirked, leaning in and taking Martin’s thick cock into his mouth. 

“Ah~! J-Jon!” Martin whined desperately, reaching down to grab his boss’ hair on instinct. “I’m s-sensitive! Please, I can’t… If you do that I won’t be able to hold back!” He panted, hips bucking on their own. The archivist pulled off briefly, continuing to stroke Martin’s cock as he spoke.

“If I let you cum like this, do you think you’ll be able to get hard again?” He asked, his tone serious. Martin would have laughed if his cock wasn’t painfully hard.

“Y-Yes, I can usually cum two or three times when I um… Do it on my own…” He admitted. Jon snickered.

“Of course you can… Alright, then that’s what we’ll do. It should help lube you up better anyway.” Jon leaned in again, resting his lips against the head of Martin’s cock. “You can cum.” He said before taking his assistant into his mouth once again. Martin only lasted a few more thrusts before he was grabbing fistfuls of Jon’s hair and cumming in his boss’ mouth, moaning and desperately humping his mouth. When he finished, Jon looked up at him, slowly pulling off to coat Martin’s cock in drool and cum.

“Ah… Th-Thank you…” Martin gasped, not sure what else to say. Jon stood up, turning around and bending over his desk. He looked back at Martin over his shoulder coldly.

“If you want to thank me, you can return the favor.” Martin nodded desperately, stepping forward and putting his hands on Jon’s hips, spreading him open and letting his slick cock rest against Jon’s hole with a lewd noise. He started moving, his oversensitive cock getting hard again quickly. He felt almost lightheaded, his heart beating wildly with the ecstasy of knowing he was about to fuck someone that he’d had a crush on pretty much since they met.

Once his dick was sufficiently hard, Martin took it in his hand, moving to get the right position, and finally catching it against Jon’s hole.

“Okay, are you ready?” He asked.

“Oh for God’s sake Martin, just  _ fuck me already. _ ” Jon groaned, pushing his ass back against the other man. Martin swallowed and pressed the tip of his cock into Jon’s ass, a soft moan escaping his lips when he realized how tight his boss would be. He kept going very slowly, pausing every few seconds to make sure Jon was okay. Eventually, he was finally all the way in, their skin meeting warmly. Jon moaned, his mouth falling open and his tongue hanging out. He was thankful Martin couldn’t see his face in this position, because he was sure it was incredibly embarrassing. He reached one hand back, fumbling until he caught his belt, still looped around Martin’s neck as a makeshift leash. He pulled it hard, forcing Martin to bend over him. He turned his head slightly to meet his assistant’s eyes, feeling almost like he was drunk. He wasn’t sure if it was with pleasure or power, but he liked it.

“J-Jon…” Martin gasped, his cheeks that same bright red color that made his freckles pop.

“Shut up and fuck me. Like you mean it.” Jon growled, seeming to take the other man by surprise. Martin nodded, however, and slowly started to pump his cock in and out of Jon.

“Ah, I just realized we don’t have a condom…” He said after a minute.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re a virgin, and I’ve never had a real flesh and blood cock inside me before.” It was Jon’s turn to look away and blush now. “So I’m fine if you are. But if you cum in me I will kill you.” He huffed. Martin nodded eagerly, his thrusts picking up pace. Jon let out soft grunts and moans every time Martin’s cock filled him up, and gasped every time he pulled it out. It really was big, thick and long and curved in all the right ways. After a few minutes, Jon stopped and turned over, laying back on his desk so he could face Martin. He whined when the other man filled him up again, the new angle feeling completely different. From this angle Jon could more easily tug on Martin’s makeshift leash as he fucked him, and Martin was pleasantly surprised that from this angle he could watch Jon’s cock bob cutely, making lewd plapping noises and smearing precum on his abdomen as Martin fucked him.

“Jon, I’m so close…” He moaned. “I’m gonna cum again, I can’t help it… It feels so good…” Jon huffed, but it was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer either.

“F-Fine. You can cum after I do.” He said, rolling his hips just to be cruel and tease Martin. His assistant’s thrusts were getting sloppy and uneven, and the last thing Jon was expecting was an inexperienced virgin like Martin to hit his prostate, but one of his desperate thrusts slammed right into it, making Jon let out a loud, high-pitched noise that was incredibly out of character for him. Martin paused, and then moved the same way he just had, making Jon gasp. “Fuck, Martin, be g-gentle…” He gasped, looking like a complete mess just from that. Martin liked seeing his normally cool, controlled boss dishevelled and begging. Losing his air of dominance, even if just for a second. He held his hips tighter, sure he would leave bruises, and started to fuck him roughly and desperately, his cock slamming into Jon’s prostate with every pump. Jon squeezed around him when he hit it, and that just spurned Martin on more.

“Ah, I can’t help it… You feel so good… Please, let me make you cum, I wanna make you feel good…” He begged, watching Jon’s face as he made noises Martin would never have guessed he’d be able to make. The archivist looked completely wrecked, his eyes heavy with lust and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“M-Martin, fuck~! Oh please don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m so close, please!” He begged, past the point of caring about remaining in charge. He couldn’t think about anything but how good he felt. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, YES~!” Jon cried, practically screaming as he came, milking Martin’s cock. The other man had to catch himself right before he came, pulling out and rubbing his dick against Jon’s, both of them cumming together.

Once they were done, Martin stood up and stepped back. Jon looked down at the absolute mess of cum all over his stomach, laughing as he caught his breath. He sat up and let his eyes close for a moment, thinking.

“Jon…” Martin said after a moment of catching his own breath. “Thank you… I needed that... “ Jon made a soft noise of affirmation before getting off his desk and grabbing a tissue from the box on it. 

“We both did. I’m glad you feel better.” He started to clean himself up, straightening up, his air of superiority and sophistication returning. “You should go. I need to finish up work here. Do try and get some rest.” He didn’t bother even looking at Martin.

“Oh. Um, right…” Martin paused. “Could I… Um… Kiss y-?”

“Martin.” Jon sighed, tossing the tissue into the trash and looking up at his coworker. “Strictly professional. Now, if you don’t have any business in my office…”

“Are you serious? You’re just kicking me out without even…?” Martin wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He shouldn’t have been upset, because he knew this was how Jon was. This was how he was always going to be no matter what.

And Martin was always going to love him so much it hurt.

“Do I need to reiterate our agreement beforehand, or are you going to leave?” Jon said coldly, already halfway dressed again. Martin let out an angry huff and shook his head, quickly pulling his pajamas back on.

“No. I understand  _ perfectly _ .” He snapped.

“Excellent. Then goodnight.” Jon finished buttoning up his shirt, stepping over to Martin and retrieving his belt from around his assistant’s neck. Martin walked over to the door, but just as he was about to leave, he paused.

“Oh, and Jon?”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t want to alarm you earlier, but I saw a pretty big spider in here. Be careful, alright?” He smiled cheerfully. Jon’s face went pale.

“W-Wait, Martin, are you serious-?” The door slammed in his face was the only answer he was going to be getting out of his assistant tonight. Jon turned back to his desk, sitting down and going back to his notes, trying to get his thoughts in order. Surely Martin had just been bluffing about the spider to get a rise out of him… Right?

Jon pulled a small fly swatter out from under his desk. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! If you enjoyed it and want to see more, please leave a comment! They give me the motivation I need to keep writing. I had a ton of fun doing this. I haven't been inspired to write anything in a long time. So I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
